Isolation
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Aki finds herself back at the small hut she and her three best friends use to live in before they had to leave. Sequel to There is no Solace


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Boruto: Naruto Next Generation or any of its characters. The Naruto franchise belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: In my original draft of this story I had planned for there to be a timeskip at the point where this story ends, but I couldn't get that half of the story to work so I just typed this half up and decided to use it as a story. This is the same Aki from There is no Solace and My Solace, this is what happened to her after the end of There is no Solace so she looks the same way she does from those two stories. I will admit there is a lot more that I can think of for Aki's story, but I just can't seem to find the right words to explain it. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story despite how weird it ends. Also I was reading this story out of boredom and noticed some mistakes so I fixed those.**

* * *

A few weeks after Aki left the Hidden Rain Village she found herself at a location she had never planned to return to, "What are the odds I end up here again." There was little emotion to her voice. She had light skin, short slightly spiky black hair, a slight muscular build, and she was slightly taller than her late friend, Konan. Unbeknownst to the woman there was a slight smile on her face as she walked down the road to the hut she and her three best friends grew up in. The smile was quick to disappear as soon as Aki remembered the hole in the roof, "Only Konan and I had managed to turn our tiles over before we had to leave."

Aki walked inside and took her sandals off before she took off her rain coat. Looking in front of her, Aki noticed that the rain was entering the hut from the hole in the roof, "I'll have to fix that, if I don't I won't be able to sleep on this side."

Looking around the ravenette sighed when she saw how much plantation was in the building, "I'll have to clean this up." She then looked over at the tiles, "Wait, I know Konan turned her tile over." Aki walked over to the tile and realized it was a piece of paper, "This must have been the last thing Konan did before she died. I'll fix it so the paper doesn't blow away." Reaching out Aki moved the vines so she could turn her tile over, "Looks like I'll be the only one turning my tile over."

The ravenette looked over her shoulder and saw that over the years Jiraiya's tile had turned over, "I'll keep all of the tiles turned on red but mine, unless I'm here." Walking over to the sink Aki turned the handle and to her surprised the water actually worked, "Wasn't expecting that." She then walked over to the stove to see if it still worked. Turning the knob the ravenette was surprised that it also worked, "Guess I'm just lucky that actually worked." She then turned the stove off, "Better start cleaning this place up since I'm going to be spending most of my time here."

By the end of September Aki had really fixed up the little hut. She was currently on the roof as she finished putting up the final shingles. It took her this long to fix up the place since she did have to help some people in other nations to get money. After Aki put the final shingle on the house she jumped down off the roof with her tools, "At least I was able to take that tarp off." Her voice now held no emotion. Walking inside the house Aki had long since removed all of the plantation. Aki had even found a way to stick Konan's paper on Konan's tile so it couldn't blow away. Taking her sandals off Aki walked over to her tile and flipped it back over to the red side.

Walking over to the stove Aki began to cook the fish she had caught earlier that day. As Aki was cooking it her mind began to wonder to a conversation she had with Nagato when she was thirteen.

_*Flashback*_

Aki was currently walking back from the market with Nagato. Unlike Konan the black haired teen didn't carry a giant leaf as an umbrella since she and Nagato had to carry back the supplies, _"I'm glad Nagato agreed to come with me to get the supplies."_

Nagato looked at his youngest friend, "Aki, are you okay. You normally get the supplies on your own."

Looking to her left the ravenette focused on the red haired teen, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why didn't you talk to Jiraiya Sensei? I'm sure he could help you." Nagato stated.

"No I don't want to talk to the others about this. You know how Jiraiya Sensei acted when you and Yahiko turned thirteen." Aki declared.

Remembering the talk Nagato sighed, "Yeah, you have a point there, but how did you know what we talked about?"

Aki looked away as she slightly blushed, "I listened in on his talk with Yahiko."

"Jiraiya Sensei never talked to Konan when she turned thirteen and he didn't talk to you. Why did you listen in on their conversation?" Nagato inquired.

"Because of the person I like." Aki simply stated.

Nagato smiled, "So you like Yahiko."

"No, I don't like him and it's not you either." Aki explained.

"How do I know it's not me?!" Nagato defended himself.

The ravenette looked at Nagato, "Would I talk to you about the person I liked if it was you?"

Nagato looked down, "You have a point there." He then looked at Aki, "Then who do you like?"

"Konan."

The red haired teen's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I've had a crush on her for a while; over the years my crush has grown more." I won't ever force her to like me though." Aki explained.

"Why, I think you should tell her." Nagato stated.

Aki shook her head, "I don't want her to know. I don't want to lose my friendship with her."

"I understand, Aki." Nagato assured his young friend.

"Also don't let Konan know how I feel." Aki requested.

Nagato nodded, "Don't worry, I won't ever tell her."

Aki smiled slightly, "Thank you, Nagato."

"You're welcome." The red haired teen stated.

_*Flashback Ends*_

"It's good to know that Nagato never told Konan how I felt, even after Yahiko's death." Aki then finished cooking the fish before she put it on a plate and sat down at the little table, "According to some of the residents in the Villages I have gone to for work the Shinobi are getting ready for war." The ravenette then took a bite of the fish, "I still can't figure out how Madara managed to kill Konan. We planned everything out; he could not survive the explosion of six hundred billion paper bombs." Sighing Aki pushed the thoughts of Konan's death out of her mind as she thought back to another conversation she had with Nagato.

_*Flashback*_

Aki was walking back to hideout after returning from a nearby town to buy supplies. Not expecting to see Nagato outside she motioned for him to walk over to her which he did. Looking at Nagato the black had a confused look on her face, "What are you doing outside?"

Nagato looked out at the water, "Yahiko and Konan are inside the hut. From what I heard Yahiko had gotten hurt and Konan is treating Yahiko's wounds."

"I've noticed that Konan has started to develop feelings for Yahiko." Aki stated.

"Are you fine with that?" Nagato inquired.

The black haired teen looked up at the sky as she smiled, "As long as Konan is happy then I will be happy."

"Will you be happy with that?" Nagato asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine with it. Konan my not ever become my lover, but as long as she stays my friend I'll be happy." Aki then held up the supplies, "We better take these inside."

"Right, they're probably wondering what's taking us so long." He then walked to the hut as Aki followed him.

_*Flashback Ends*_

After thinking about her past Aki had finished eating her dinner. Standing up Aki picked up her plate, walked over to the sink, and began to wash the dishes, "I wonder why after all of these years I thought about my conversations with Nagato." She then put her dishes up after she had finished washing them, "I guess it doesn't matter." Aki walked over to the other side of the hut and sat down as she leaned against the wall that had Jiraiya's tile on it. She then grabbed one of the books she had and began to read.


End file.
